


Dean Winchester as an ISFJ

by wayward daughter (Abeautifullittlefool)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, spn typology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeautifullittlefool/pseuds/wayward%20daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This post will be discussing what I hypothesize to be Dean Winchester's typology (specifically myers briggs). You can find out your own type online. It might not be 100% accurate, but it can give you a good idea of where you stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester as an ISFJ

So first off the ISFJ is nicknamed to be  _the nurturer,_ sound like anyone we know? Generally speaking ISFJs are known to be caring, compassionate people who are very aware of the feelings of others around them. However, this does not mean that they express their own emotions openly. This is partially due to their Introverted trait. Dean knows when something is up with Sam and wants to make sure everything is ok. Yet, he seems to have a hard time admitting his own emotions. For example almost all of season 3 was getting Dean to admit he was actually scared to go to hell. The feeling part comes in though because in almost all the decisions he has made it's based not on logic, but on emotions. This is shown when Dean sells his soul for Sam. He made a demon deal he knew he was most likely going to have to follow through on, and he knew his brother wasn't going to be very happy when he found out. The reason he made the decision was because in his heart he felt he could not live without his brother. ISFJs also tend to respect authority or authority figures. John Winchester was one of, if not the biggest, authority figure in the early part of Dean and Sam's lives. It was clear Dean stayed with John because he felt responsibility and because he felt like it was the right thing to do to respect your elder. Dean pays respect to his father, but also is considered to be a leader himself. He takes care of Sammy (practically raising him) and in The End he was the leader of the camp. This taking on leadership and control suggests Dean's natural preference for Judging over perceiving. And lastly, his preference for sensing over intuiting is suggested by his like for hunting. Not researching, but going out there and  _hunting._ He also makes his decisions based more on the here and now than the future consequences again this is shown when he sold his soul. More recently Dean has shown an improved fashion sense (and appreciation for) which is typically more common with those who have a sensing preference.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any comments or questions or just think I'm completely off let me know and I'd be more than happy to talk about it with you. Or if you just want to suggest another character to analyze that'd be great too.


End file.
